villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stuart (Boy Meets World)
Mr. Stuart was a minor villain who appeared on the ABC sitcom Boy Meets World in the Season 6 episode "Everybody Loves Stuart." He was portrayed by Fred Savage, the real-life brother of Ben Savage, who plays the show's main character Cory A. Matthews. Biography Stuart is a teacher at Pennbrook University. Cory, his best friend Shawn Hunter, and his fiance Topanga Lawrence take a liking to Stuart, seeing him more as a friend than a parent. However, one night, Stuart visits Topanga in her dorm room to discuss a term paper she wrote for his class. The discussion begins as platonic, but slowly turns personal, with Stuart making a romantic pass at Topanga. Topanga becomes very uncomfortable and asks Stuart to leave, but Stuart tells her that's not what she wants. Fortunately, Cory comes in and Stuart excuses himself, and Topanga tells Cory she didn't like Stuart being in her dorm room at all. The next day, Cory asks to speak with Stuart in private outside the student union and tells Stuart that Topanga thought he was coming onto her. Stuart replies "What if I was?", leading to a heated confrontation between the two that ends with Cory violently pushing Stuart through the student union doors in plain view of his friends and other patrons. Stuart gets to his feet and says "Congratulations. You just got yourself kicked out of college", implying that he intends to get Cory expelled for his actions. Lilah Bolander, the college dean, arranges a hearing to settle the matter. Cory's brother Eric tries to set up Stuart by having his friend/roommate Rachel McGuire flirt with him (the plan humorously backfires). However, shortly after, Topanga confronts Stuart and demands he admit what he did. Stuart, after a moment's pause, tells Topanga "You came onto me" and leaves the student union. At the hearing, Stuart tells Dean Bolander that Cory had confronted him about his term paper and falsely claims that Cory then accused him of coming onto Topanga. George Feeny, acting in defense of Cory, questions Stuart as to why he was in Topanga's dorm room and notes the oddness of him discussing a term paper with a student in her dorm room. Feeny then angrily asks Stuart if he thinks it's proper for a college professor to be alone in a dorm room with a female student, but Stuart simply replies that the door was open and that he even invited Topanga's roommate Angela Moore to stay. Once Feeny finishes (asking sarcastically if he can rip Stuart's head off and roll it down the hallway), Stuart claims that a teacher is only as effective as the respect he is given and that Cory undermined his respect. Topanga counters that his actions undermined her and insists he knows what he did. Cory then tells Dean Bolander that Stuart made romantic overtures toward Topanga and told him during their confrontation that he wasn't going to stop and there was nothing he could do about it. Bolander replies that hitting a teacher is inexcusable for any reason. She then suspends Cory for only one day, much to Stuart's surprise. When Stuart protests, Bolander touts Feeny as an excellent example of a teacher before telling him "I don't know what you are, Stuart. But I'm going to find out." The dean dismisses the meeting and Stuart leaves. Quotes Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Perverts Category:Provoker Category:Rogues Category:Non-Action Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Game Changer Category:Lawful Evil